HURLER AVEC LES LOUPS
by Emi132
Summary: Hurler avec les loups:s'accommoder aux manières,aux opignion de ceux avec qui l'on se retrouve. -'Tout ce que je veux au fond s'est d'être comme les autres.Eux qui ne se soucis de rien...et moi qui y voyais de la stupidité!...Hurler avec les loups...'
1. Chapter 1

**A.N ****: j'espère que vous allez aimer. C'est ma toute première histoire alors soyez gentil s'il vous plaît ,et si vous voulez que je continue alors laissez moi des commentaires. Ce chapitre n'est que la présentation de Nora alors c'est un peu plate et il se passe rien mais dans le prochain plus d'action avec notre Embry national.**

**Disclaimer ****:je ne possède pas twilight ni ses personnages blablabla sauf pour Nora , sa mère et j'en oublie , mais si vous le connaissez pas ça veut sûrement dire que c'est le mien aussi...reviews et désolé pour les fautes :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

'_Il pleut ,il pleut bergère,_

_Rentre tes blancs moutons_

_Allons sous ma chaumière,_

_Bergère, vite, allons._

_J'entends sous le feuillage  
L'eau qui tombe à grand bruit,  
Voici, venir l'orage  
Voilà l'éclair qui luit.'_

Depuis un certain temps, cette chanson me trotte dans la tête , je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi(ou plutôt je ne le sais que trop).Aujourd'hui ça fera déjà deux semaines que ma mère et moi avons aménager ici et comme au premier jour il pleut ENCORE. Une petite pluie fine certes ,mais reste que les nerfs de ma petite maman son mis à épreuve. Quand elle pète un plomb en général sa retombe sur la personne la plus près dans les parages ce qui veut dire moi à coup sur.

Plus que quelque temps encore avant que l'année scolaire commence. J'ai tout sauf hâte. L'école :un endroit où plein de gens la plupart du temps inconnu se retrouve forcés de coexister dans de petites pièces communément appeler :classe. Il y a les amies ,mais il faut commencer par s'en faire et dans une petite ville comme ici je suis prête à parier que tout le monde se connaît depuis toujours. Ce qui dans ce cas rend difficile le socialisme.

Le cimetière de La Push et un bel endroit. Au canada (quand j'y étais encore)j'allais souvent au cimetière près de chez moi pour laisser des fleurs sur une tombe inconnue. Quand on n'y pense c'est fou le nombre de gens à qui on ne vient jamais rendre visite. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe après la mort ,mais si on devient fantôme ou que on peut vraiment tout voir de là-haut le 'paradis' comme il l'appelle ,je crois que si quelqu'un venait me porter des fleurs juste par gentillesse ça me ferais plaisir ,quoique je trouverais ça louche un peu. « Ne pas faire à quelqu'un se qu'on ne voudrait pas qu'on nous fasse »je suppose que le contraire s'applique faire à quelqu'un ce qu'on veut qu'on nous fasse. Là ou j'étais avant il y avait des tombes qui remontaient jusqu'au années 1800. À La Push le cimetière est très bien entretenu l'herbe est bien verte bien qu'elle n'est pas besoin d'aide pour ça et elle bien tailler. Je devrais peut-être rentrer maintenant.

Je marche , je marche et je marche en venant ici je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point la maison était loin du cimetière. Tout ça s'est la faute à mon père. Quand il a laisser ma mère pour cette petite blondasse de 20 ans qui pourrait être ma sœur ,je croyais que rien ne pourrait aller plus mal qu'à cet instant. Mais je me trompais , ma mère a eu une dépression et moi...disons que ça n'allais pas bien. Pas plus que maintenant. Le problème s'est que j'ai beau le blâmer je veux quand même lui plaire je veux quand même qu'il m'aime ,mais depuis qu'il est...il n'a pas donner de signe de vie et sa me tue très très très lentement. Ensuite ma mère a voulu se changer d'idée et déménager. Elle a juste oublier de spécifier qu'on devrait changer de pays pour «prendre un peu de recule et voir de nouvelle chose pour nous changer les idées»qu'elle avait dit. Enfin j'aime ma mère au point d'avoir accepter et maintenant me voici tremper jusqu'au os à marcher dans un autre pays ou je ne connais personne. La joie quoi.

- « Bonsoir ma chérie, tu viens manger? »me dit ma mère une fois que je fus entrée.

- « eeee... à 23 heures? Il est pas un peu tard? »

- « Jamais assez pour un bon repas... »

- « Congeler »finis-Je

- « …. »évidemment ,silence de sa part.

« je vais me coucher de toute façon. »

« bonne nuit. »

« ouais s'est ça .»

il faut vraiment que je commence a défaire mes boites sinon ….enfin bon pas ce soir je suis sur le bord de mourir de fatigue.

Quand le père d'un enfant vient de mourir on lui dit quoi?Que papa dort ,mais il ne reviendra plus jamais. Que papa est parti loin loin dans le ciel avec des anges et qu'il veille sur eux. Moi mon père est parti loin loin de moi et il est avec son « ange », et il ne reviendra plus jamais...fini...mort...ou du moins tout comme si....

quelque chose de chaud coula le long de ma joue.

Non. Non je ne veux pas pleurer je veux être forte.

C'est bien moi ça vouloir être forte sans savoir c'est quoi

Être forte...? Être forte? Être forte …....................

l'école........................

…............ma mère.................

…......les boites..............

_« Papa , mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »_

_En réalité devant moi se tenait une copie conforme de mon père dans un petit de 5 ans pas plus. À la main une petite poupée blonde y était suspendu._

_« papa...pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? »_

_en m'approchant pour enlever la larme du bout de mon pouce je fus choquée d'y trouver du sang_

_« pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures du sang papa? »_

_une question tout à fait idiote à laquelle je ne voulais pas connaître la réponse._

_Pourtant je l'avais bien posé. Mon père ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler ,et la referma aussitôt. Ensuite j'entendis une voix ,sa voix dans ma tête._

_« pourquoi tu poses tant de questions?Les poupées comme toi ne sont même pas sensé parler! »_

_Les poupées comme moi?Mais il est devenu fou ou quoi?_

_« Non ,regarde toi même dans un miroir si tu ne me crois pas vilaine »répondit-il à ma réflexion._

_Vilaine?..Vilaine...?je me tourna pour me contempler dans un miroir. Sur tout le long de mes bras se trouvait des coutures,mes yeux étaient des boutons noir et ma bouche était fermée par un fil. Crier, j'essaye de toute mes forces de hurler pourtant rien ne se passe ,aucun bruit._

Soudain un crie...tout était noir. Après un certain temps je compris que je m'était endormie. Rien d'autre qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemars.

« Seulement 6:00 a.m »dis-je à voix haute pour me rassurer, mais ma voix me semblait bizarre , irréelle. À un tel point que je me fis encore plus peur.

Aujourd'hui première journée d'école. Étrangement comparer à hier je me sentais bien.

« quelque chose de bien va se passer. »

note à moi-même: ne plus jamais parler à voix haute la nuit après un cauchemars.

* * *

**A.N:****prochain chapitre journée du point de vue d'Embry et peut-être leur première rencontre qui sait?**

**émi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:****comme le disait si bien 'Malissa-Pluma' mes chapitres sont un peu court et je m'en excuse. Mais vaut mieux que se soit bon et court que mauvais et long non?(et puis ce chapitre et le précèdent ne sont qu'une journée seulement. En passant c'est la même journée dans les deux ,mais de point de vue différent) J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre-ci. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de problème à l'écrire pour la raison suivante: je n'ai aucune idée de comment les garçons peuvent bien raisonner et penser. Mais bon j'ai fais de mon semi-meilleur (et oui semi que voulez-vous..paresse oblige)merci à ceux qui ont laissés des reviews.**

**Disclaimer:****je ne possède pas twilight(New Moon , Eclipse , Breaking Dawn celui que vous voulez)ni ses personnages sauf Nora et sa mère. Désolé pour les fautes : )**

* * *

Chapitre 2

EmbryP.O.V

« Embry Call lève-toi tout de suite sinon ça ira très mal pour toi jeune homme! »

« Et ne me fait pas encore répéter! » ma mère me lança pour la cinquième fois

« …....... »

« Embry!!!!!! »

« QUOI!!!!!!!! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ,tu m'entends. »

Non mais les femmes....pourquoi elles ne savent jamais ce qu'elles veulent à la fin.

Pour commencer elle veut que je lui réponde et quand je le fais elle veut que j'arrête de parler. Si vous me trouvez une logique là-dedans j'aimerais bien la connaître.

« Bon , alors si s'est comme ça. » elle l'avait murmurée ,mais quand on est un loup-garou... on entend beaucoup de chose. Comme par exemple votre mère en train de monter les escaliers qui mènent vers votre chambre pour pouvoir vous sortir du lit elle-même.

La porte s'ouvrit. Puis ma mère tira d'un coup sec sur mes draps pour tous les enlever dans le même geste. Autre avantage à être partiellement un loup: la chaleur , donc quand petite maman décide de vous faire sortir du lit en vous fessant mourir de froid ça ne fonctionne pas. Mais ça elle ne le sait pas ,bien évidemment et je ne compte pas le lui dire non plus. Ne fessant pas partie de la tribu elle ne pourrait pas comprendre ou au pire elle me renierais. Non je blaguais , elle m'énerve beaucoup mais reste que c'est ma mère et je l'aime (la plupart du temps disons....quand elle me laisse dormir). De toute façon je trouve que le secret est trop gros trop important. Dans n'importe quel situation je pense que je ne lui aurais pas dit...enfin je pense.

« Embry » reprit-elle plus lentement voyant que ses tactiques n'avaient pas d'effet sur moi.

« Il est déjà midi. Je t'aie laissée plus que longtemps pour dormir alors lève-toi maintenant. »

MIDI!!!!Eh merde je suis en retard à la réunion de Sam .

« D'accord m'man. Je vais acheter du lait bye. » médiocre excuse je sais ,mais c'est tout se que mon cerveau endormi m'as permit de trouver.

« Attends!Tu vas encore chez ce Samuel Uley s'est ça? Je te l'interdis. »

« Je vais revenir avant que tu t'en sois rendu compte »dis-je sans l'écouter totalement

« mets-toi un chandail au moins. Et sache que tu es privé de sortie! »

Bon, du calme c'est pas grave. Sam habite proche d'ici alors...en plus il pleut la chance.

Bon, du calme la maison d'Emily est juste là.

Bon, du calme. Du calme il faut du calme. Je ne pense pas que ca les dérangent si je ne cogne pas non?

« Je suis en retard je sais ,je suis désolé. Sam écoute....où sont les autres? »

« Oh hum... Embry. »

« Tu avais pas dit 11:00 am? »

« Oui. Mais s'était juste pour réussir à vous faire venir à environ 1 heure que j'ai dit ça. Je veux dire avec la chasse du vampire d'hier j'ai pensé que vous seriez tous fatiguer. Donc une heure pour vous levez et l'autre pour que vous réalisiez que vous êtes sensés venir ici. »

« oh.... »même pas le temps de commencer ma phrase qu'un grondement sourd retentit.

« on dirait que tu as faim. »

« Oui ,un peu. »

« …........ »

« OK beaucoup. »

« Emily est dans la cuisine. »

« D'accord merci. »

Une des premières raisons à vouloir arriver en premier chez Sam c'est Emily. Comme ça sa sonne mal ,mais elle est gentille et surtout elle cuisine vraiment bien . Donc arriver en premier vous permet de vous empiffrez plus que les autres ce qui est apprécier ces temps-ci.. Ma mère ne me laisse pas prendre plus que trois plat par diner parce qu'elle pense que c'est dangereux pour moi de trop manger....moi je dirai que c'est le contraire. Une chance qu'Emily sait que nous sommes des loups sinon je mourrai de faim sans ses repas.

« Bonjour, tu as faim Embry? »

« Oh que oui. »

« Tiens. » me dit-elle en me plaçant un plat de muffin entre les mains.

« Sam m'a dit que vous en avez attrapés un autre hier. »

« Ouais, un mâle. Il a pas était trop dur celui-là comparer au dernier. »

_(Flashback)_

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant. Je suis trop nul pour danser moi. Elle va me prendre pour un retarder. En plus elle est tellement belle et.._

_« Non! Jared arrête là . On n'a pas besoin de réentendre un monologue de deux heures sur 'la beauté sublime de Kim' » c'était Paul qui l'avait dit_

_« Quoi? »_

_« Ouais mec tu pensais encore à Kim. Et en passant du me doit 20$Paul »dis-je enfin en loup C'était plus pensais-je._

_« Comment ça 20$? On avait dit que s'il y pensait je te donnerais 10$ »_

_« Écoute-moi je me souviens très bien de se qu'on avait dit. Premièrement j'ai dit «je te parie 20$ que Jared va penser à Kim au moins trois fois. Et là t'a dit d'accord parie tenu » tu vois que j'ai raison. »_

_« QUOI!! Non menteur j'ai pas dit 'parie tenu' j'ai dit « Non je t'en parie 10 le contraire. »_

_« Menteur moi! Non mais c'est toi le menteur! »dis-je indigné_

_En une demi seconde à peine une énorme bête d'environ cinq fois la taille de Paul en forme humaine avec une fourrure argent foncé se retrouva au-dessus de moi._

_Avec un coup de mon énorme patte je me repris et expulsa Paul sur le coté pour pouvoir me relever. _

_« Ça suffit. » Sam avait prit sa voix d'alpha. Il l'avait dit d'un ton ferme et sec :un ordre incontestable._

_« Venez par ici plutôt. Vous le sentez aussi? »il avait repris sa voix préoccuper._

_« Les choses vont mal. C'est déjà le deuxième en une semaine »_

_« Je sais Jacob » dit Sam_

_« On pourrait pas faire ça demain? »Lança Quil_

_« Intelligent Quil. Quelqu'un a dit ca hier et voit ou on en est rendu deux chasse de vampires à faire avant le début des cours. Quoique quand on va les trouver ça sera pas si ennuyeux. »dis-je amusé_

_« ouais, t'as raison. On va les massacrer. »_

_« Il faut commencer par les trouver. » nous fit souvenir Jared._

_« Je vais au sud ,Jared au nord ,Paul et Jacob à l'est et Embry et Quil à l'ouest si vous trouvez quelque chose hurler. »fit Sam_

_« D'accord » pour une fois tout le monde étaient sur la même longueur d'onde ironiquement._

_(quelque temps après toujours dans le flashback)_

_« Tu vois quelque chose toi Embry? »_

_« No....oui. Regarde là à droite tu sens?Hurle vite, j'y vais moi. »_

_merde il bouge vite._

_« Que voilà un gros loup »_

_ouais bien que voilà un petit vampire que je vais détruire._

_« Tu sens très mauvais. »_

_Toi aussi. Tu veux que je te montre mes crocs. Oui ou non de toute façon je vais les montrer que tu le veuille ou non._

_Un éclair de fourrure et plus de vampire_

_« Mais non Paul!Il était à moi! »_

_« Alors finis-le. »_

_en dé-fessant un buveur de sang en morceau vous ne pouvez vous imaginer comment bien on se sent. C'est comme quand on a vraiment soif et qu'on boit finalement. Soif de sang en quelque sorte d'ironie ,mais pour le bien des gens. Un sorte d'instinct qui sert à protéger les gens de la tribu . Les gens qu'on aime même ceux qu'on aime pas._

_« Vous auriez pu nous attendre tous les deux. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi Embry sinon ta mère.. »_

_« Oui je sais ma mère » coupais-je Sam_

_« Demain rendez-vous à 11:00am chez moi tout le monde »_

_« Bye » me dit Quil._

_(fin du flashback)_

« Tu as fini? Je pense que les autres sont arriver Embry. »

« Ah oui merci Emily »

« Bon c'est pour quoi cette rencontre Sam » demanda Jacob intriguer.

« La rentrée scolaire. Il va falloir que vous vous entre aidiez parce que sinon il va y avoir certain problème. Je dis ça surtout pour toi Paul »

« On commence par quoi? » demanda Quil

« Paul ne doit jamais rester seul pour la sécurité de tout le monde au cas ou il pique une colère. Aussi si vous êtes sur le bord de vous transformez aller dans la forêt en arrière de l'école et appelez-moi. Je trouverais un moyen de motiver vos absence avec vos parents même la tienne Embry. »

« Merci »

« Selon vos horaire je me suis arranger pour que vous puisiez manqué votre première classe quand vous aurez fait votre tour de patrouille le soir même. »

« Selon notre horaire? »dit Jared

« Oui j'ai changé les tours de patrouille pour que vous puisiez manqué votre cour le moins important. Comme ça vos notes n'ont aucune raison de baisser. »

« Quelqu'un à l'heure? »demandais-je

« 17:45 h »répondit Jacob

« OK je dois y aller sinon vos règles ne me servirons à rien mort. »

« AHAHA Embry va se faire tuer par sa maman »presque tout le monde se mirent à hurler.

Comme ce matin il pleut encore. J'avoue que ça ne change rien puisque je suis déjà tremper de partout ,et ma mère va me tuer. Troisième avantage à être un loup: la vitesse, comme quand vous devez courir jusqu'à chez vous pour être à temps au souper. Je devrais passer par la fenêtre de ma chambre comme ça ma mère me verra pas tremper. Ah oui quatrième avantage à avoir des gènes lupin: l'agilité ,comme quand vous devez rentrer dans votre chambre au deuxième étage sans l'aide d'une échelle. Bon par contre le bruit pas trop pire je pourrez faire mieux.

« Embry mon chéri s'est toi? »

« Ouais »

« La prochaine fois passe par la porte principale et je te rappelle que tu es puni alors pas de téléphone ,d'ordinateur, de télévision ,d'invités ou de sorties. Et aussi demain tu recommences l'école alors prépare toutes tes choses pour qu'elles soient prête d'avance. »

« D'accord. »

Après un bout on devient habituer au punition alors...et puis j'ai un bon pré-sentiment pour demain

« Quelque chose de bien va se passer. »murmurais-je pour moi-même

* * *

**A.N:****Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus long que prévu. Et l'ironie du « soif de ****sang » c'est qu'ils ont soif de sang de gens qui ont littéralement une soif de sang. Et quand le vampire lui parle il fait les réplique dans sa tête seulement vu que le vampire ne peut pas l'entendre.**

**Emi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:****Je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous de joyeuses fêtes (très très en retard) et désolé pour l'attente. J'ai passée une semaine chez mon père ,donc n'aie pas eu accès à l'ordinateur(et oui je sais...c'est terrible comment es-je pu survivre?). Mais quand même....ne croyez pas que je me suis tourné les pouces à ne rien faire tout ce temps-là! J'ai eu plusieurs bonnes idées(enfin ça sera à vous d'en juger). Il faut que j'y mette un peu de chair avant de publié ,mais je suis confiante. Enfin bon...passons à autre chose. Il n'y a pas si longtemps un auteur nommait tous ses reviewers et j'ai été très heureuse de m'y trouver. S'est pour cette raison que je tiens à remercier chacun de mes reviewers respectivement:Noir d'encre, cecile82, lunita01, Malissa-Pluma, nao04, Amandine et Missie Moon. En espérant que ça vous fasse le même effet qu'à moi. **

**Disclaimer:****je ne possède pas twilight bla bla bla et bla désolé pour les fautes :) (surtout pour toi 'Malissa-Pluma'. Non je blague merci pour ton commentaire.)laissez des reviews**

* * *

Chapitre 3

NoraP.O.V

Je veux mourir. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici. C'est pas vrai je pense que je vais vomir.

« Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ma belle? » me demanda une dame dans je dirais la fin quarantaine, aux yeux noir de la même couleur que ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et à la peau basané.

Premièrement, je hais quand quelqu'un m'appelle « ma belle » puisque la personne ne le pense jamais et ensuite je pense vraiment que je vais vomir c'est affreux.

« Ou....oui je m'appelle Nora Browning. »

« D'accord attends une seconde ma chérie. »

Ma chérie? Est-ce qu'elle sait au moins quel est la signification de « chérie »?Non? Et bien moi je vais lui dire. C'est un surnom qu'on donne à quelqu'un qu'on « chéri » et je ne crois pas que tu me chéri. Parce que premièrement tu me connais...bon d'accord connais est un bien grand mot ,disons que tu as fait ma rencontre il y a.. quoi deux secondes à peine espèce de....bon du calme la colère n'évacue pas le stress. Elle ne fait que le cacher.

Et puis piqué une crise dès le premier jour d'école...bonjour la popularité.

« Ah tiens...c'est bizarre....je ne te trouve pas dans le fichier mon cœur. »

Si elle recommence encore avec ses petits surnom à la grand-maman je pense que je vais la tuer.

« Ah oui...c'est bizarre. Essayez avec Nora Blackburn peut-être. »dis-je avec le plus d'innocence que possible dans ma voix.

Et bien oui à mon ancienne école je m'étais mis la secrétaire à dos et je l'ai regrettée amèrement. Elle ne voulais jamais me croire quand je feignais un malaise quelconque. Hors si je veux manqué des cours vaut mieux qu'elle m'aime pour pas que j'aille de retenus. Et de toute façon pas besoin que ça soit réciproque ,non?

« Ah oui, ça y ait je te tiens. Voyons voir Nora Blackburn. Voici ton horaire ,un plan de l'école et le menu de la cafétéria. Passe une bonne journée mon chou. Et bienvenue. »

GRRRRR ça y ait retenez moi quelqu'un je vais la couper en morceau. Mon chou...mon chou tssssss.

« Merci et passez une bonne journée vous aussi. »

bon un plan de l'école c'est super utile ça. Pas grand chance que je me perde ici. Même la maison de....de....eeeee.... disons...eeeee.....Paris Hilton

est plus grande que cette école. Bon d'accord pas fort la comparaison reste que je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne riche moi. Enfin bon, j'y

crois pas ma mère a mis Blackburn son nom de jeune fille à la place de Browning le nom de famille à mon père. Avant elle était triste mais maintenant

elle est en colère. Je connais bien ça. C'est l'effet de tout grand choque. Pour commencer on est dans le dénie ,ensuite la tristesse, la colère et puis

finalement le deuil..l'oublie , la compréhension.

Ensuite le menu de la café ça aussi très utile avec tous les papillons que j'ai dans le ventre, il y a beaucoup de chance que ça ressorte du mauvais

coté et au mauvais moment. Et puis mon horaire ça s'est correct. Il y a seulement cinq périodes. En premier j'ai histoire : mon deuxième cours

favoris. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi les gens aiment pas. Je veux dire c'est comme ceux qui regardent des feuilletons téléviser ,mais la

différence c'est que ça s'est déjà passer. Couloir 200 classe 401b. Pas besoin de demander mon chemin reste que... c'est toujours amusant de

regarder la mine déconfite des premières qui ne savent même pas où c'est. Pour commencer il faut en trouver un ,mais j'ai pas envie. Autant aller

tout de suite en classe. Le truc pour pas trop se faire remarquer s'est de marcher avec confiance comme si on savait où on allait bien que se ne soit

pas le cas. Tu vas y arriver,courage.

EmbryP.O.V

j'aime vraiment l'école. Enfin un peu moins maintenant que je suis un loup. Pas pour les cours il faut pas pousser quand même. Non, Parce qu'ici j'ai

personne sur le dos et je suis pas contraint a écouter toutes les pensées des autres membre de la meute.

Cette année j'ai Quil en science avec moi. On va bien s'amuser...l'année dernière le prof de d'anglais en a prit toutes une quand il a remarqué que

Quil ,Jake et moi étions dans sa classe. Pas que j'ai une mauvaise réputation auprès des profs...enfin je crois. Mais quand on est tous les trois

ensemble dans un cours nul(c'est-à-dire tous) on est capable de faire faire un burn out à n'importe quel prof. Très amusant à voir je jure.

J'ai histoire à la première. Ça va être long. Chaque année c'est la même chose :les légendes de la tribu que tout le monde connaît déjà par cœur.

Et puis de toutes façon la plupart son fausse et croyez moi j'en sais quelque chose. Classe 401B s'était ma classe d'anglais l'année passée.

a dû démissionné...étrange.

NoraP.O.V

Comme prévu la classe est vide. Tant mieux! Meilleur place pour moi! Le choix de place est un art que beaucoup de gens savent mal se servir. Pour commencer un bureau au fond de la classe est très utile si on ne veut pas tous ses regard curieux dans le dos. Aussi s'asseoir proche des fenêtres est une bonne idée si le cours est ennuyeux. Il ne faut pas prendre de chance. Le dernier bureau dans le coin droit fera parfaitement l'affaire.

« Ah, bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis monsieur Ridget. »un homme me dit en entrant dans la pièce.

OK la chose la plus idiote que je puisse faire est faite: me retourner pour voir si il me parlait à moi ,bien qu'il n'y est rien de plus qu'un mur dans mon dos.

« Hum bonjour....je suppose. »j'avais murmurée la dernière partie.

« Vous êtes bien en avance mademoiselle... »

« Blackburn monsieur. »

« Miss Blackburn. »

« Je ne voulais pas prendre le chance de me perdre et d'être en retard à votre cours ,monsieur. »me perdre mon œil ouais.

« Et bien que voilà une élève attentionnée. Je pense sérieusement que nous nous entendrons bien cette année Miss Blackburn. »

« Je l'espère bien monsieur. »

À première vu il a l'air snob ce prof ,mais justement c'est plus facile de leur plaire à ceux-là. Je me demande s'il a des enfants. Ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec un homme comme ça ,mais toujours mieux que de ne rien avoir.

DRING!!!

apparemment il y a deux cloche ici. La première qui averti d'aller au cours ... qui vient justement de sonner ,et puis la deuxième qui dit que vous êtes en retard si vous êtes pas déjà rendu dans la classe. Enfin c'est ça que dit le derrière de mon horaire ,mais en mieux présenté.

EmbryP.O.V

DRING!!!

Bon c'est reparti un séjour au enfer de _l'école_.

La classe n'a pas changer depuis l'année dernière. Même plancher en céramique rouge,

jaune ,orange pas trop certain un espèce de mélange entre les trois. Ses « nouveaux »(d'il y a

8 ans,mais c'est plus neuf que ceux qui date de 1990 en tout cas)rideaux blancs et ses petits bureau en

bois tous bien en ranger. Ça se voit que les élève n'ont pas était ici depuis un certain temps

sinon ils seraient ….renverser à la limite.

« Mais qu'est-ce que. »

Quelqu'un est assis à MA PLACE. Cette fille ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça oh que non.

Ça fait deux ans que je suis assis là alors je pense avoir le droit de le revendiqué après tout c'est la meilleur place.

Par contre avant autant être polie avec monsieur Ridget en le saluant parce que sinon l'année sera longue.

« Bonjour monsieur Ridget. »

« Bonjour »répondit-il sans même lever la tête des feuilles qu'il avait entre les mains.

Je hais ce professeur. Un: c'est un mauvais enseignant , deux:il faut être poli avec lui TOUT LE TEMPS sinon retenu , trois:Il vous ignore coûte que coûte si vous n'êtes pas _l'élève _celui qui a des bonnes notes sans rien faire ,comprend tout d'un coup ,se souviens de tout, EST poli bien évidemment et n'est pas vêtu de « guenille qui vous donne une image impropre de gangster ».De toute façon ça sert à rien d'essayer d'être comme il veut qu'on soit. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce prof ,est idiot et pense qu'il est impossible de changer.

« Hum-hum. » raclement de gorge sonore pour que la voleuse de place tourne la tête.

NoraP.O.V

« Hum-hum. »

En me tournant pour voir qui voulait attirer mon attention ,parce que s'était clair que la personne n'avait pas juste un chat dans la gorge je vit un

garçon enfin non homme homme-garçon disons. Il était gigantesque peut-être 6'3'' énorme quoi , la beau basané comme la secrétaire mais un peu

plus foncé,les yeux brun profond et les cheveux noir coupé court. S'était sûrement une des personnes les plus musclé que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie

en vrai ,mais je dois dire aussi que ça ne lui aller pas mal du tout. En fait en général il était quand même beau...Bon d'accord très beau. Je n'ai

jamais cru au coup de foudre ou au vrai amour en général. Je sais ...je suis pas très romantique pour une fille ,mais pensez -y . Avant nous étions

des animaux

juste comme les autres sans plus d'émotion que la peur et la colère ,alors qu'est-ce que le coup de foudre plus qu'une attirance instantané vers une

personne inconnue ,qui sert a conserver notre espèce en la fessant reproduire?Ça fonctionne parce qu'avant aussi quand nous étions des bêtes ça

devait arriver. Pourtant je ne peux pas en être sur vu que ça ne m'étais jamais arriver(autre raison de ne pas y croire).D'un coup je me senti monter

le rouge aux joues ,j'espère juste que ça ne se voit pas trop. Pourquoi je pense à tout ça s'est idiot . Comme si je venais de..de d'avoir le

….n'importe quoi ,non?Non? Je deviens folle j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir mon cœur tellement il bat vite.

« Hum....oui. »décidais-je enfin de dire. Faut pas passer pour une dingue non plus.

« Hum...je.....j-je..la place là est prise? »demanda-t-il en pointant la chaise d'à coté.

« Si elle est vide je crois bien qu'elle n'est pas prise. »dis-je sarcastiquement. Parfait maintenant j'ai l'air d'une salope c'est super ça continue Nora. Idiote comme tu es ça va être facile.

EmbryP.O.V

Wow.....elle...je...elle. Opération reprendre ma place abandonné , à cause de ses yeux.

Ses yeux à elle....ses beaux yeux avec comme une explosion de doré au milieu avec du vert par dessus et du brun noisette. D'un coup une envie

irrésistible de me tourner pour les regarder encore une fois,mais j'aurais l'air retarder déjà que s'était pas fort de lui demander si la place était prise

alors qu'il y avait personne d'assis! Elle est tellement belle , et elle paraît gentille est intelligente trop bien décidément pour moi. Je me demande

comment elle me trouve....attends de quoi je parle comment elle me trouve?Ça ne se peut pas.....j'ai quand même pas....

« Alors ça ressemble à ça. »murmurais-je

« Mesdames et messieurs bienvenue dans mon cour d'histoire pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas encore je suis M. Ridget. Et je n'accepterai pas de

chewing-gum dans ma classe monsieur Fignon est-ce clair? Pour voir vos compétence à tous un examen sera programmé pour cette période

complète. Bonne chance même si la chance n'a rien à voir avec la réussite. Et c'est pour vous que je dis ça monsieur Call. »décidément je hais ce prof

surtout si il nous change de place!

* * *

**A.N****:Alors? Vous aimez? J'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce chapitre alors...vous avez le droit de ne pas aimez(snif snif)un peu plus long que les autres par exemple j'espère que vous m'excuserez plus que jamais pour les fautes ,et désolé du fait que je ne répondais pas au commentaire. Heureusement je viens de comprendre comment ça fonctionne alors bande de chanceux qui laisseront des reviews vous aurez une réponse!!(enfin si possible)j'ai beaucoup de devoir ces temps-ci alors il faut pas s'attendre à se que j' update demain**

**Emi**


	4. Preview

_Chapitre 4_** Preview **

J'avais beau inspirer et expirer

le plus lentement possible comme me l'avait conseillé Sam, mais il n'y avait rien a y faire.

Chaque vibrement de l'air, chaque déglutitions accentuaient cette douleur

qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable...

* * *

**Qu'arrive-t-il a Embry? la suite au chapitre 4 ;)**

** emi**


End file.
